kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
011. The Butler, Retrospective
The Butler, Retrospective (その執事、追想, Sono Shitsuji, Tsuisō) is Chapter 11 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Angelina recalls the past, where she saw the Phantomhive Manor, home to the people she loved most, caught on fire. She later learned that the entire family was murdered, the house was ruined by the fire, and Ciel's body was never found. She was crushed by the news, but all the same, envious of her sister because she died with the person she loved, while Angelina had to carry on living. Angelina returned to work shortly after the incident, where she was faced with an increasing number of requests to perform abortions on prostitutes. She came to despise her patients, who were willing to throw away something she could never have. She wondered what she had done wrong to make life so cruel to her. She is later seen following one of her patients, who she then murdered in cold blood, saying that, because they did not want it, she would take their womb, life, and happiness from them. After one of these murders, she is approached by a Grim Reaper "covered in red". Grell states that, because of her, their death list is filled to the brim. They tell her they understand her feelings, as they cannot have a child either, and offer to assist her. She cuts her hair, which was stained red with the victim's blood, and apparently, took up on Grell's offer. One month after she began the killings, Ciel returned to Phantomhive Manor alive with his new butler, Sebastian. She asked what happened while he was gone, but he never shared. She states that she was okay with this since his return was enough. However, she questions why "that person", referring to Vincent Phantomhive, did not come back and why she cannot be with him. She states that Ciel took over his father's job, and came to hunt down Jack the Ripper. Because he looks so much like Rachel Phantomhive, Angelina questions what else does her sister want to "take" from her. In the present, she is seen falling while Grell slashes her with their Death Scythe. Grell states that they are angry with her because she got carried away by her emotions, while they went through so much to help her with these murders. They take her red coat, and say that she is not "fit to wear red". Sebastian watches them leave until Ciel orders him to take down Jack the Ripper. Grell laughs and says they will send them all to heaven, while Sebastian states that he "doesn't have an affinity with that place." Throughout the fight, Sebastian intentionally aims for Grell's face. Grell pauses for a moment and asks if Sebastian is scared, but he says of course not, because, at the moment, even his life belongs to Ciel. And if Ciel does not want him to lose, then he will not. They resume fighting, and Grell states that their relationship with Sebastian is like the "tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet." They then ask Sebastian to throw away the name given to him by Ciel, but Sebastian says that, from the moment Ciel addressed him as Sebastian, the contract was formed, and that became his name. He states that he "made a vow to the moon," which Grell calls the mark of a dishonest man. They then state, much to Sebastian's disgust, that they would definitely give birth to Sebastian's child if they could. They move to attack, which Sebastian halts by stepping on Grell's Death Scythe, and states that he cannot continue fighting and moves again. Sebastian is then seen bleeding profusely from his mouth and chest after a strong blow that was delivered across his chest in an upward slash. Characters in Order of Appearance *Angelina Dalles *Grell Sutcliff *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Rachel Phantomhive Navigation pl:011. Ten kamerdyner wspomina de:Kapitel 11: Dieser Butler blickt zurück es:011. Ese Mayordomo, Recordando Memorias it:Capitolo 11 Category:Chapters Category:Red Butler Arc